remberence day
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Molly dawes is at a remberence service and is remembering back on the year. I would like to dedicate this fan fic to all service men and women who have lost their life in Afghanistan from 2001 till draw down in 2014. Least we forget.
1. remberence day

_**I DO NOT OWN OUR GIRL, OR THE POEM MENTIOND BELOW. THIS IS A WORK OF MY MIND AND IS INTIALY FALSE. **_

Remembrance Sunday 2015

" They shall not grow old as we who are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them, no the years condemn  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
we will remember them."

"we will remember them," came the reply.

Molly Dawes sat in the church on remembrance Sunday, thinking how much that year had changed her. And how much she had seen. Her first tour of Afghanistan she had seen her friends and colleges get hurt, had a girl not much older that her sister taken a way from her family, lost her best friend in the whole world. She could still see candy smith's face at Smurfs funeral and those words.

"I gave my boys to the army and all I got back was a flag."


	2. flash backs

**_THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS I HAVE TAKEN THEM ON BOARD. THE ARE SOME ERRORS HOWEVER THIS IS MY OWN WORK SO I HAVE USED PARRAPHRASING TO TELL THE STORY AS I DO NOT OWN OUR GIRL: THAT INCLUDES THE CHARATORS OR SCRIPTS OR ANY THING SAID IN THE PROGRAM. PLEASE CONTUNE TO REVIEW. THANKS XxX_**

2014

Molly sat on the plane to camp Bastian, thinking that she had already messed up. Thinking to herself she remembered back to her phase one training where exactly the same thing happened. Her mind wondered to home where her family would be going about the day to day. Her dad Dave would be on the sofa probably with a can of larger, and her mum Belinda would be doing the housework, or having a go at Dave.

"Right we are a hour outside Bastian full protective gear on," came the voice of the captain.

According to the section he was one of the youngest captains and this was about his fourth tour.

2015

Coming back to the present she was aware of the vicar telling the congregation to stand as they were about to observe the two minuets silence.

Charles whispered in to her ear.

"You ok Dawes ?"

"I am fine boss man"

She replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. But he could not retaliate as the last post echoed throughout the church and then the was silence. Molly was taken back to the mountain pass, where Smurff was shot and she was nearly killed.

2014

A shot rang out across the mountain pass. Then it was all shouts the men trying to figure out what had happened. Smurff on of the men in the section who had previous history with molly had been shot and worst of all it was in a mine field. Molly told the corporal and captain that she should go and treat smurff and just because she was a woman did not mean that she need special treatment.


	3. blackout

2014

A shot rang out across the mountain pass. Then it was all shouts the men trying to figure out what had happened. Smurff on of the men in the section who had previous history with molly had been shot and worst of all it was in a mine field. Molly told the corporal and captain that she should go and treat smurff and just because she was a woman did not mean that she need special treatment.

2015

Coming back to the present molly could hear the last post coming out from the church to denote that the silence had finished. Looking around molly was trying to look for an escape, her memories too painful to bear. Luckily Smurff did survive that incident, due to molly's prompt action. That action lead to molly being awarded the military cross. She is only one of a handful to have been awarded the medal.

"Private Dawes are you sure you are ok?"

"I don't know" came a reply

Suddenly everything went black and the last thing molly Dawes could hear was her section calling out to her. Then nothing but the sounds


	4. a un romamtic propasal

Molly was rushed to hospital but in her mind she was back in the forward operational base in afagainstain.

2014

It was the day molly had been waiting for, to be able to go home for R&amp;R, but unluckily for her she had got the short straw and had to spend 20 hours with Smurf. He was her best mate but he loved himself too much and loved her too much even though the feelings weren't replicated. But before they could go they had to go to check the mountain pass and the ANA people had not checked in. When 2 section arrived everyone was dead. Even her "Mate" Rolex boy.

Suddenly she was taken forward to the worst day of her life. The day her section nearly lost two men. And the day she killed the man responsible. After the gun shot echoed around the bridge everything went black.

2015

Molly's eyes opened with a start, she was in a strange room. One she did not remember entering. Charles was by her side.

"Dawesy you're awake"

"I think so bossman" molly replied in her cheeky east London accent.

Same old molly Charles thought.

"What happened?"

"I was back there. On the day you nearly"

Molly was now a sobbing wreck. Charles sat on the side of her bed and engulfed her in to a hug. One she wished would never end.

"Molly I was going to wait, but will you marry me?"

Molly was speechless, but she nodded a reply.

"well I never. I never thought I would see molly Dawes speech-"

He was cut of by a sharp jab in his ribs.

"Oi I can be speechless when I want to be,"

Taking a box from his coat pocket he opens it to reveal a ring with two well sized diamonds on two different metals twisted together.


	5. wedding preparation

Molly was excited for her wedding. She had already chosen the song for the first dance. It was don't go braking my heart.

2014

With the royal corps of army music and 2 section performing and herself being the only woman there she had got the short straw and had to sing with captain James.

"you are a right bunch a losers. Ya stitched me up," she yelled to the section. It was only later when she and James were singing did she realise her feelings for him.

2015

"Right I knows what I am getting married in,"

"What?"

"A dress I have chosen it. And I want 2 section to be my bridesmaids"

"HA HA HA they will love that." Charles said nearly falling on to the floor.

Molly asked them at the monthly drinking session they had

"Cus molls we would be honoured."

"Yeah moll, but we will have to make sure Mansfield has a dress to match his hair,"

"So that will be nigh on impossible .

The banter between the section was still the same. Which molly loved. The section had become like a family to her when she was on tour. Compared to her family in west ham, who drove her crazy, but she loved them at the same time.

Nipping out for some fresh air molly called her mom and dad, putting off what she had been dreading. Her dad answered

" 'lo"

"dad its me molly, can mum come to the phone?"

The line went quiet and all she heard was her dad yelling at her mum to get her ass to the phone

" hi love what is it?"

"Mum, dad. I am getting married,"

Then all she could hear was silence.


	6. wedding shopping

Molly walked in to a upmarket wedding dress shop in bath town centre feeling right out of place. One of the things she hated about bath, was that it was full of rich people who looked down their noses at her. Well as soon as she opened her mouth to speek.

"can I help you modam" the shop assistance asked

"Errr yeah I would like to look at some dresses." She said "If that is ok?"

"Does modam have anything in mind,"

"naa I don't know,"

Molly walked out. She was never going to find the dress. It was alright for Charles. He was going to wear his army smarts.

6 weeks before the wedding

Molly had found her dress. It was simple but classy at the same time. It was off white, with diamintai detailing around the sweetheart neckline. The seamstress who was altering the dress to make it fit molly was done so molly could step down and get it off. It was then she caught sight of the pink meringue dress and she knew she could not resist a photo of it.

Sitting in the costa coffee on the high street, molly uploaded it on the Facebook pages of 2 section telling them this is what they would be wearing for the day. This was shortly followed by a gob full of abuse from the boys. Molly could not help herself she burst out laughing.

**_HI I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. THE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN THE WILL BE A SEQUAL TO FOLLOW. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVEWS. PLEASE CONTIUNE. XxX_**


	7. wedding day

Wedding day

Moly woke up, nervous that today was the day that she was marring the man she loved. Looking around the hotel room she was in, she could see the dress she had chosen. It was then she saw the box by her bed. She opened it. It was the ring smurf gave her on the day, they went to stop Badrai. And the was a note inside.

_My dearest Molly,_

_I know that smurf would have loved to be here and I know he loved you._

_I thought that having something of his with you on our day. _

_So I brought you a silver chain to keep it on, instead of that string. _

_Remember molly _

_Stay focused, stay alert, stay alive _

_Charles XXX_

Molly was in tears.

In the church

The vicar turned to molly to ask her, the vows.

"Molly do you take Charles to be you lawful wedded husband,

Will you love and cherish him

Honour and obey

in sickness and in health

till death do you part"

"I do" came the reply

He then turned to Charles, but before he could ask the vows Charles just said

"Ditto"

_**Thanks for keeping with the story, I hope you guys have loved it. I will be writing a sequel in the near future. Remember guys and girls Stay focused, stay alert, stay alive**_****


End file.
